


Comfort Fucking

by nursal1060



Series: Danganronpa Relationships [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Arguing, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Dry Humping, Eating out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Feels and Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forced Masturbation, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kokichi eats shuichi's ass, Lapdance, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Numbing Sex, Oral Sex, Oumasai Week 2019, Post Execution, Rough Sex, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Spying, Stalking, Teasing, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Virgin shuichi saihara, Virginity, creeping, drv3 - Freeform, eating ass, observant kokichi oma, oumasai, saiouma, tonguefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Kokichi likes watching Shuichi sleep by sneaking into his room late at night. After the third trial, he comes into Shuichi's room to find him humping a pillow and trying to forget what happened earlier. Kokichi is going to help him feel better.





	Comfort Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> My first oumasai/saiouma fic! I can't believe it took so long! I like these two in a smutty relationship, mainly with Kokichi on top ;) I definitely see Shuichi as more of a bottom canonically, which I don't mind XD  
This was going to be an all smut fic, but I wanted to tie it back to the main game so it feels like it belongs in the timeline. So I made Kokichi a little bit of a stalker XD still, he got what he wanted!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos below! They make my day!  
Any danganronpa pairing suggestions? Comment them below <3

Shuichi Saihara typically slept soundly through the night. The nighttime announcement had gone off more than an hour ago, and he'd adjusted to sleeping at that time regularly. Kokichi Ouma knew this of course. He had been sneaking into Shuichi’s room every night ever since he learned to pick the door locks. 

Kokichi enjoyed watching the detective sleep, tossing about in his state of unconscious, move around, and moan against his pillow on occasion. Kokichi watched with fixation for around an hour every night, stroking himself through his trousers, imagining what he could do to him. How Shuichi would act under his command. How he would slowly take him apart and relish it. He imagined how brightly Shuichi might blush if he knew that Kokichi came inside his room every night to watch him.

Of course, Kokichi needed to make his move. Continuing his last night stalking wasn't going to get him anywhere, and the killing game came with a sense of uncertainty. Kokichi wanted to do more with Shuichi, and what better way to get into his head then to wait until the taller boy was mentally and physically exhausted, unable to fight or resist him? Kokichi decided that after a trial would be the best time to approach, and he began to prepare for the day it would come.

It was right after the third trial that Kokichi acted. He watched Shuichi walk ahead of the classmate pack with Maki and Kaito as they escorted Himiko to her room on Gonta’s back. Kokichi waited in the lobby for Shuichi to make sure Himiko was safely in his room and to say his goodnight to his friends. 

After about an hour, Kokichi silently picked Shuichi’s bedroom lock and went inside. What he saw and heard wasn't what he expected. Kokichi didn't expect to see Shuichi fully clothed in his pajamas, body turned from the door in a fetal position, humping a pillow that was placed strategically between his legs. He whined softly as his hips moved back and forth in a rhythm; the sounds escaping his lips almost sounded like sobs. 

Shuichi finally spoke aloud, shaming himself in the way he typically did, “They died...and...all I can do is...is this...I'm pathetic…for thinking...of my own needs.” Kokichi watched Shuichi wipe his wet eyes and grip the pillow harder as he continued to grind against it. 

So that's what he was doing. Kokichi didn't know that this is how Shuichi handled the stress he was under. He didn’t see this after the first or second trial, but it was possible that he just missed the sessions. 

However, Shuichi’s crying didn't change Kokichi from wanting to do more with him. In fact, it was more of a turn on. That came with being the leader of a secret organization, sadistic tendencies ran through his veins. 

Shuichi was thoroughly shocked to see Kokichi in his bedroom when Kokichi grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him onto his back. Shuichi had red cheeks, glassy eyes, and a clear tent forming in his pajama pants. 

“Kokichi-!? What-?!” Kokichi didn’t let Shuichi ask any questions, leaning in to kiss him. Shuichi squirmed and struggled against Kokichi’s grip, but a few presses to the groin from Kokichi’s knee helped to calm him rather quickly.

Kokichi parted from the kiss and smiled deviously, “Nishishi...Shumai enjoys touching himself, hm? Trying to forget the trials? Trying to forget how they died?”

Shuichi’s fire returned to his eyes and he tried to fight back, “Yeah, leave me alone! It’s not my fault that I take their deaths personally. I care for my friends, unlike how you act.” Kokichi’s smile turned into a tight lipped frown. Shuichi managed to free his arm and pushed at Kokichi’s chest to try to push him away.

Kokichi spoke back and said darkly, “I care for them too, but I care about you more, Shumai.” Kokichi took Shuichi’s free hand and pinned him to the bed, sitting on his lap so he couldn’t be kicked. “I want to pleasure you and make you forget everything about today. But you keep pushing me away.”

Kokichi’s grip around Shuichi’s wrists tightened forcefully, “No more. I can’t wait anymore. I want to touch you so that you forget the others and focus on me!” His lips twisted into a smile, and before Shuichi could get a word in, he started bouncing and grinding down on the tent in Shuichi’s pants. He moved back just a bit and relaxed his knees, allowing himself to feel pleasure from this too. 

Shuichi squeaked. It felt...good...Kokichi was making him feel good. His erection was rubbing up against Kokichi’s cock, and Kokichi panting ever so slightly was enough to make Shuichi curl his toes. The longer Kokichi moved, the lesser Shuichi’s inhibitions became. He arched his back off the bed and moaned out, grunting out of pleasure.

Kokichi smirked and experimentally removed his hands from Shuichi’s wrists. When Shuichi didn’t react, he cupped both of their erections together in his small hands, pumping fast to bring them to orgasm. Shuichi was drooling at the sensation. His eyes glassed over, his fingers curled into his pillowcase, and his mouth hung open as he watched Kokichi give handjobs to the both of them with their clothes still on.

Kokichi stopped for a moment, much to Shuichi’s dismay, and reached inside his own pants to pull his cock out. His cheeks were red and his voice was seductive as he asked, “Shumai, can I grab your cock too?” His voice was so innocent that it was hard to register the voice as Kokichi’s. A slow nod from Shuichi and Kokichi had his hands in his pants, maneuvering his hard cock to stand bare against Kokichi’s own. 

“Mmm...Shumai, you’ll let me play with you however I want, ne?” Kokichi’s voice still sounded innocent, yet dangerous. Shuichi knew he would be giving Kokichi his consent if he said yes. But he said yes, as all he could think about was his cock in that moment. 

Kokichi’s grin returned and he put his fingers in the waistband of Shuichi’s pants, pulling them and his underwear down at the same time. Shuichi was confused, until Kokichi commented, “Nishishi...you have such a pretty ass. It’s so round and soft...and your hole...it’s so pink.” Shuichi was now turning bright red, realizing what Kokichi was about to do.

Kokichi smirked and ordered Shuichi, “Open your legs for me.” He pouted his bottom lip and then added, “I want to taste you, Shumai, won’t you let me?” Shuichi pondered for a moment, but decided to comply. After all, he did want to forget the trial, and this might be the best way to change his focus. He moved his knees towards his chest and he held his legs apart to show himself. 

Shuichi couldn’t hold his voice back as Kokichi moved in and pressed his tongue against Shuichi’s hole. He pressed his tongue and ran it up and down, moistening the soft pucker. Shuichi bit his lip, unaccustomed to the feeling. He watched his cock bob up and down as Kokichi moved his face, showering him in care. Shuichi’s hands shook as he attempted to keep his grip on his legs.

Kokichi pressed his tongue against Shuichi’s asshole. Shuichi may have been a virgin, but Kokichi loved the idea of being the first person to eat the detective’s ass, and likely would be the first to fuck him. He wanted to make the taller boy cum from his tongue alone. Luckily, Shuichi’s moans were honest and his feelings were easy to figure out. After some licking, Kokichi pressed his tongue forcefully, penetrating Shuichi with it.

“O-Oh my...god! O-Ouma!!” Shuichi’s voice came forth with no resistance.

Kokichi teased from between his legs, “Nishishi, I’m no god, I’m a demon.” He slowly fucked Shuichi with his tongue, letting Shuichi moan and tremble above him. Kokichi held his hips still by holding his glutes and spreading his hole with his thumbs for deeper access. 

Shuichi moaned, tossing his head from side to side as his thoughts became nothing but incoherent buzzing. All of his thoughts about the previous trial, the death, the despair...it was becoming nothing but haziness in the back of his mind. All he wanted was more...more Kokichi...more carnal urges.

“U-Ugh...I-I’m cumming!” Shuichi felt Kokichi brush against his prostate with his tongue, and it was enough to make him cum all over his torso. His pale cum splashed onto his pajama shirt and a few drops landed on his cheek as he grunted and arched through the orgasm. Then he lay still, panting after what must have been the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. 

Kokichi sat up and pulled his pajama pants off, teasing, “No fair Shumai, you came without me! I think I need to cum too...but...I want to do it inside of you.” Shuichi barely processed what happened for the next few minutes. He felt Kokichi rubbed something wet and slick against his asshole, lube more than likely. He started paying more attention when Kokichi moved over him and he felt something poking him.

Shuichi gasped, “O-Ouma…!” Kokichi smirked as he began to push inside of Shuichi. As a virgin, the feeling of being penetrated felt brand new. Kokichi wasn’t too large, they were about the same size, but the feeling of having someone inside of him was overwhelming. Kokichi thrusted slowly, pushing in bit by bit until he was fully seated inside of Shuichi. Shuichi held the front of his shirt, afraid that his heart may fly out of his chest if it didn’t.

Kokichi steddied his knees and slowly pulled out before thrusting back into Shuichi at a slow, methodical pace. Shuichi felt his entire body burning from the sensation as Kokichi fucked him into his mattress. He wrapped his legs around Kokichi’s smaller frame as Kokichi picked up his pace. It hurt for a while, until Shuichi got used to the feeling and Kokichi found his prostate.

“There! Again...more...more!” Shuichi could barely form a sentence at this point. All he cared about was Kokichi fucking him until his problems went away. All he wanted was for Kokichi to fuck him all night, in more positions than missionary. Kokichi watched Shuichi’s face and smirked as he saw the need that he made Shuichi have. Shuichi, the calm and aloof detective, had come apart right in his hands. He was no longer thinking about anything or anyone else, and Kokichi was happy.

Kokichi leaned in and gave Shuichi a kiss, a tiny bit surprised when Shuichi threw his arms around his shoulders and started reciprocating. Everything felt good, everything felt right. Kokichi thrust more forcefully, more suddenly into Shuichi before he grunted and came inside of Shuichi.

“A-Ah…” After Kokichi came, he noticed that Shuichi came again, less than before, and he was staring off into space. Kokichi pulled out and watched Shuichi, the boy he stalked and admired, succumb completely to being fucked by him. He pet Shuichi’s dark locks until the boy finally closed his eyes and went to sleep. He smiled as he gathered his pants. 

This would be their dirty secret and they would definitely need to continue doing this after every trial. For Shuichi’s sake of course~


End file.
